Luke's Harem
by InsanityPushedMeOffTheEdge
Summary: Luke is a celestial mage and also has manipulation magic. Luke could be considered a normal guy, if normal guys carry guns, gleefully sadistic and have an obsession for peanut butter of chocolate chip cookies. One day luke meets a certain pinkhaired dragonslayer and ends up getting taken along for the ride. Now things are gonna kick of at Fairy Tail! Malle!OOC!LucyxMaleHarem


Hey guys! This story just attacked me like a plot bunny on crack (which I suppose it is lol) this is my second fanfic ever! So you veiws and opinions would be nice, no flames tho -_- This is a malelucy x maleharem fanfic and i like to think it has a plot. Hope yall like the story!  
"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
TECHNIQUES

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail if I did it wouldn't be showable to anyone under 16

Chapter One

A young blonde man whistled as he walked down the road. 'Damn that old man, trying to swindle extra money outta me for the key to open the dog's gate. Oh well, he got what was coming to him.' At this the blonde grinned darkly. The man was approximately 6.1 feet tall with short locks of naturally bright blonde hair. He wore an open blue vest (similar to Natsu's) revealing a wonderfully toned chest with bulging muscles and black three-quarter length jeans that hugged his hips and thighs form with lithe. Instead of a belt he wore a silver chain and attached to it was a circle key holder, holding quite a few keys. He also had three piercings on the top of his left ear and one on the earlobe of both as well as on piercing on his left man had bright blue eyes and smooth pale skin. All in all he was definitely sexy.

A loud squeal drew the blond's attention, "Salamander-sama!" cried many women as they gathered around what he assumed to be a man nicknamed Salamander. The young man began to walk away from the crowd as their incessant squeals were beginning to hurt his sensitive ears. He was stopped by a tap on his broad shoulder, he turned around to come face to face with a young pink-haired male with an odd looking blue cat. 'Oh? That cat must be like Mark' as the blonde thought about the similarities between the cat before him and his own furry partner the stranger asked " Do you know where Salamander is?" The handsome blonde licked his lips as he looked the pinkette up and down. He nodded and pointed towards the ever increasing crowd of women. With a slight blush on his cheeks the stranger said thanks and took off towards the crowd or fangirls... only to come out moments later looking beaten and bruised. The sexy celestial mage chuckled at the poor man's predicament. Feeling bored the young sadist decided to help the hot stranger and his blue counterpart. "Cmon how 'bout I treat you two to dinner? I know a good place round the corner" At his words their stomachs rumbled loudly, "really thanks! Cmon Happy lets go!" "Aye sir!"

-At le restaurant-

The blond had an amused smile on his lips as he watched the two strangers devour all food in sight. After moving his plate away from the two he asked "so what are your names? Mine is luke."" My name is Natsu and this is Happy. We're both mages from Fairy Tail. Na, Luke are you a mage?" "Ah, yes but I'm not in a guild." They chatted for awhile but eventually Luke had things to do."Well it was nice meeting you both but I've got something to attend, seeya." With that Luke placed some money on the table and left there restaurant.

-later on at the party boat-

'Damn this guy is boring' Luke hid a yawn behind his hand as he listened to this so called Salamander yammer on about working together for some random bullshit reason that Luke wasn't listening to. "And here is the merchandise." At this Luke snapped back to attention as the curtains were drawn back to reveal many girls gagged, bound and unconscious. "What the fuck! Are you crazy! There's no way in hell i'm letting you sell these girls." luke whipped out two AK47s and aimed them at the men holding the girls hostage. "Put them on the floor before i blow your brains out." He threatened and the pathetic men gulped and quickly complied. Suddenly there was a loud explosion, the ceiling above them was literally blown away as Natsu came flying in, looking rather angry."Oi, you!" He pointed towards Bora ( the fake salamander) " who the hell are you?!" "HUH? How dare you! I am Fairy Tail's Salamander!" "Really! Well I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail and I've never seen you before!" Then Natsu proudly displayed his guild mark, the fake gasped "Oh shit, boys he's the real deal! No matter, I'll beat beat him while you guys take on the blonde!" Luke grinned as he began to shoot down the approaching men, cackling madly as they screamed in pain. Finishing up quickly he turn to see a very pale Natsu on the floor moaning about his hatred of boats while the fake fairy stood there, blinking like an idiot." Aah Luke help! Natsu forgot he gets terrible motion sickness!" As Luke looked towards the frantic cat that now had wings he got an idea." Sure Happy, fly me to the shore" "Aye sir!"

"Whatcha gonna do Luke?" " I'm gonna dock that ship Happy" "How?" "Just watch" Luke pulled a golden key from the holder on his hip " gate of the water bearer, i open thee, Aquarius! " In a flash of gold light out came blue haired woman with a smile on her face when she saw Luke. "Ooh what can I do for you prince(1)?" " hey Aquarius could you bring that ship in?" She smirked "easy-peasy." In no time at all this ship came crashing into the shore, " arigatou Aquarius" "anytime prince" as Aquarius went back to the spirit world, a familiar face popped out of the ship's rubble and yelled "yes! Land! Now i can fight easily! " And so commenced a fierce battle between the two men of ood hair colours, the battle ended with a cry of "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON." Luke let out a low whistle as he surveyed the damage the attacks had caused,'meh at least we won' he mused. Suddenly a hand grabbed his and tried to tug him along but Luke didn't budge. "What are you doing?! We need to run away, the Rune Knights are almost here!" "I know that" in fact he could hear distant cries of halt! " But why are you trying to bring me along?" "You said you didn't belong to a guild right? Well join Fairy Tail!" Luke sighed but smiled "well we better move our asses quick!"

And done! Methinks the first chappie is always the slowest. Can't wait to meet the guild! Gimme whatcha think about it via reviews ;) onhonhonhon I will tell ya now the Luke does have a lil exceed of his own but isn't a dragonslayer. This will eventually have smut but it will have a storyline. If there is anyone who really wants somebody in the harem or really doesnt tell me k? :D Peace out

(1) Most of Lucy's spirits call her princess right?


End file.
